horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Accelerate
"Accelerate" is a song by American singer Christina Aguilera and was released as the lead single from her sixth studio album Liberation. It features guest vocals from rappers Ty Dolla Sign and 2 Chainz. Lyrics Hide it 'til we feel it Then we feel it, 'til we fight it, yeah Hold it 'til we need it, never leave it Didn't want it New York, worldwide (L.A., worldwide) Borders my city (girl, that's my home) Just pulled up to the hotel (hotel, hotel) All my day ones here with me (ah, yeah) We got moola, power Yeah, we on fire tonight Gonna get it how we want it 'Cause we 'bout it, 'bout that life Baby, it's alright Baby, it's alright Baby, it's OK Baby, it's OK Spark round later, ya ya ya ya Don't worry 'bout tomorrow I be with my ladies you can find me there Try to play us, we gon' start a riot up in here Accelerate, c'mon babe Pick up your speed Stamina, fill me up That's what I need Another shot, you comin' home with me Fuck all these drugs, fuck all these clubs What's wrong with me? (oh, ya ya) All my boss ladies (in the city, yeah) Go get your Mercedes (skrt skrt skrt skrt) No matter long as you get there (get there) Just don't let it drive you crazy Get that moola, power You on fire tonight You can get it how you want it That's it, go tonight Baby, it's alright Baby, it's alright Baby, it's OK Baby, it's OK Spark round later Don't worry 'bout tomorrow (nah, nah, nah, nah) I be with my ladies you can find me there (find me) Try to play us, we gon' start a riot up in here Accelerate, c'mon babe Pick up your speed Stamina, fill me up That's what I need Another shot, you comin' home with me (yeah) Fuck all these drugs, fuck all these clubs (2 Chainz) What's wrong with me? Right, left Mic left Mic check, trap check Sex drive Nascar Crash it like the Nasdaq More than you can expect Everything except jealousy and envy We gon' move on past that Joint strong, pass that Ooh, girl, bad, bad Where the, where the cash at? Don't forget the hashtag Pretty, pretty, so saditty Work it out, muscle memory Get the money, my ability Until the end, 2000, infinity I put it in, now that you're feelin' me Look how I'm killin' it Leavin' the dealership You ain't got internet? Just left the Benedict I got them benefits Did it deliberate Killed you to prove I'm innocent Hide it 'til we feel it Then we feel it, 'til we fight it, yeah Hold it 'til we need it, never leave it Didn't want it Fuck all these drugs, fuck all these clubs What's wrong with me? Accelerate, c'mon babe Pick up your speed (pick up your speed, babe) Stamina, fill me up That's what I need (oh, yeah) Another shot, you comin' home with me Fuck all these drugs, fuck all these clubs What's wrong with me? Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, woo Ooh-ooh, yeah, ah, yeah Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ah, yeah Ooh-ooh, oh yeah Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh Yeah, yeah Why It Sucks #Christina decided to experiment with hip hop on this song, and it just turned out awful, although we can give her credit for experimenting with a different genre, her voice just does not work for a genre like this. # The lyrics are just about hardcore sexual intercourse, partying with her girlfriends at the club, and having a lot of money and expensive items, and subtlety is just thrown out the window here. # This is just an embarrassment to Christina's career. She's a well respected and iconic pop star with over 17 Grammy Awards and pretty much aided the return of pop music during the early 2000s, sure her Bionic album may have been a flop, but this song and video just only displays her like every other sultry artist. # The features are just bland and forgettable, it actually would have been better if they did this song on their own and without Christina. # The music video is just disgusting and just shows close-ups of Christina's face as she does suggestive tongue-playing, seductive dancing, erotically drinking milk, close-ups of her exposed boobs while wearing pasties, and having random fluids and glitter poured on her face. # While on the topic of the music video, Christina has these weird, trippy, and downright confusing visuals, along with several scenes that included random VHS filters for some reason. Overall, this video was just all over the place. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Gross songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Christina Aguilara songs Category:Ty Dolla Sign songs Category:2 Chainz Songs Category:Club songs Category:2018 Category:Songs with terrible production